As It Should Be
by Fuckingmoony
Summary: TRADUCTION DE REMUSLIVES23 "John Lupin l'avait prévu, l'avait attendu depuis qu'il avait surpris un Remus de treize ans se faufiler à la machine à laver avec ses draps tachés et, à l'insistance taquine de sa femme, il s'était assis avec lui pour une discussion hésitante sur les abeilles et les cigognes."


Titre: As It Should Be

Auteur: remuslives23

Rating: T/ PG13

Nombres de mots: 2226

Pairing: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin

Notes: Ecrit pour _CutePoion1235_ pour ses donations à help_haiti. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Disclaimer: Cette fiction est fondée sur des personnages et des situations crées et appartenant à JK Rowling. L'auteur ne retire aucun bénéfice de cet écrit. L'histoire appartient à **remuslives23** , je ne possède que la traduction.

* * *

AS IT SHOULD BE

John Lupin l'avait prévu, l'avait attendu depuis qu'il avait surpris un Remus de treize ans se faufiler à la machine à laver avec ses draps tachés et, à l'insistance taquine de sa femme, s'était assis avec lui pour une discussion hésitante sur les abeilles et les cigognes. Il ne savait pas qui avait été le plus embarrassé, lui ou Remus, et quand ce fut terminé, ils promirent, avec un rire gêné, de ne plus jamais, jamais reparler de ça.

Comme il observait Remus maintenant – quatre ans plus tard – riant dans l'arrière-cour, John Lupin réalisa qu'il allait devoir briser cette promesse. Il y avait des choses qui allaient devoir être dites de nouveau car son fils était tombé amoureux.

L'amour était quelque chose que Remus, plus que n'importe qui, méritait. Sa vie était si difficile, mais il était si stoïque, si mature et compréhensif. Quand John et Catherine se désespéraient à chaque nouvelle cicatrice, Remus les réconfortait quand leur frustration augmentait au dernier « remède » inefficace, Remus haussait les épaules, les enlaçait, et leur disait d'arrêter de dépenser leur argent inutilement. Remus portait ses charges sans se plaindre et le faisait avec plus de grâce et de dignité qu'aucun adolescent de dix-sept ans ne devrait posséder.

Remus – leur gentil, doux Remus – méritait tellement d'amour, mais John avait toujours sut que le trouver ne serait pas quelque chose de simple pour son fils. Il avait pensé entendre parler de certaines histoires bien avant aujourd'hui, mais Remus était effroyablement doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Il aurait très bien pu avoir cette creuse douleur du désir dans sa poitrine, ce sentiments des papillons virevoltant dans son estomac, et John n'en aurait rien sut.

Mais ça – il n'y avait rien de dissimulé là-dedans.

John avait observé les quatre garçons se chamailler dans l'arrière-cour, rire doucement de leurs aventures, quant il le vit. Il vit la façon dont les yeux de Remus s'adoucirent, la façon dont son sourire changea, la façon dont il regardait l'autre garçon comme s'il voyait le soleil, la lune, et l'univers tout entier réunis en une seule personne. L'amour et l'affection sans bornes dans ce regard ont interrompu John dans sa route, sentant comme si un saut d'eau glacé avait été verser sur lui. Ce n'était pas le premier petit attachement auquel il s'attendait, c'était _l'amour_ – pure et véritable et inratable – et John ne pouvait stopper la piqûre dans ses yeux comme il observait Remus mettre gentiment le brun au sol.

« La vie est déjà si dure pour Remus, pensa-t-il désespérément. Pourquoi le destin avait-il été aussi cruel en lui permettant de tomber amoureux de Sirius Black ? »

Il avait entendu les conversations murmurées tard dans la nuit, quand les garçons croyaient qu'il dormait, à propos des filles et du sexe, et l'évidente expérience de Sirius ainsi que son attitude nonchalante l'avait toujours préoccupé. Un garçon avec si peu de respect pour les femmes, ou lui-même, n'était pas la personne que John considérait comme le choix le plus approprié comme meilleur ami pour son fils. Mais il faisait confiance à Remus. Son fils était en général un bon juge en matière de personnalité et il défendrait son ami jusqu'à la mort, donc il gardait son opinion sur Sirius Black pour lui, sachant qu'admettre ses réserves à haute voix ne ferait que créer des tension entre lui et Remus. Mais il était résolu à garder un œil attentif sur ces deux-là... autrement il n'aurait sûrement jamais vu le regard de Remus.

Il fut distrait jusqu'au soir, Remus et ses amis le taquinant gentiment sur son manque d'attention durant le dîner quant il versa de la sauce dans son mug de café. Les garçons se réfugièrent de nouveau dans la chambre de Remus après avoir aidé Catherine avec la vaisselle, et John se trouva des excuses afin d'errer devant la chambre tout au long de la soirée. Il observa discrètement les parties d'échecs et de Bataille explosive, la maison habituellement silencieuse remplie de taquineries et de rires, avant que que Catherine les forcent à aller au lit pour la nuit. Remus semblait normal, levant les yeux de l'échiquier et souriant à John chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans la chambre, répondant dans un souffle « Peter est – comme d'habitude ! » quand John s'enquérait du nom du vainqueur.

Il alla au lit avec le poids lourd de l'inquiétude pesant dans ses intestins. Le problème n'était pas que Sirius soit un garçon... Oui, c'était inattendu, et, oui, John aurait préféré que la vie amoureuse de Remus ne soit pas plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà simplement à cause de qui il aimait, mais John n'était rien sinon tolérant.

Non, ce n'était pas la préoccupation du genre de Sirius qui le tenait éveillé. Il y avait une douleur dans son cœur car, d'aussi près qu'il avait observé Sirius, il ne l'avait jamais vu regarder Remus comme Remus le regardait.

John soupira et jeta un regard à l'horloge, grognant quand il vit que minuit était passé. « Lait chaud » murmura-t-il, espérant que la boisson chaude l'aiderait à oublier ses inquiétudes.

Il enfila sa robe et glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles avant de passer sur la pointe des pieds devant la chambre de Remus et descendre les escaliers. Comme il atteignait les trois dernières marches, un bruit de voix soufflées l'alerta. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se demandant s'il devait remonter à l'étage chercher sa baguette, quand il reconnu le gloussement de Remus.

 _Putain de merde ! Il m'a presque provoqué une crise cardiaque._

John était sur le point de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier quand il entendit un doux gémissement. Il fronça les sourcils Remus s'était-il blessé ? Mais ensuite, un autre gémissement atteignit ses oreilles, plus fort cette fois, et accompagné d'un halètement qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être confondu avec de la douleur.

John se pencha précautionneusement en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir deux ombres au contre-jour de la fenêtre, et retint son propre hoquet de surprise à la vue de son fils embrassant Sirius Black avec une passion et un désir qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Et, encore plus saisissant, Sirius l'embrassait en retour tout aussi désespéramment, ses mains enroulées dans les cheveux de Remus comme il le poussait contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

Tandis qu'il observait, hébété, Sirius se recula et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Remus, sa voix étouffée :

« Ça m'a manqué, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle. Tu m'a tellement manqué.

\- J'étais juste là », souffla Remus, ses mains glissant des hanches de Sirius à son dos afin de les enchevêtrer dans les sombres cheveux de sa nuque.

Sirius releva la tête et la secoua avec véhémence. « C'est pas la même chose ! siffla-t-il irrité, Ne pouvoir te toucher au cas où ils nous voient, ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser, ne pas pouvoir me réveiller au lit avec toi déjà dur et prêt pour moi... »

John articula « Merde » dans un souffle, et ferma brusquement les yeux. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il devrait entendre et, comme l'inimitable son des lèvres se rencontrant atteignait encore une fois ses oreilles, John entama sa retraite vers les escaliers. Il se glissa précautionneusement dans le lit, essayant de ne pas déranger Catherine, et resta étendu ainsi, réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les bruits de pas et les murmures de Sirius et Remus retournant au lit. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation intime :

« On ne peux pas simplement leur dire ? murmura Sirius.

\- Je ne veux pas les blesser, chuchota Remus en retour. Ils se sont adaptés à tellement de choses... Avoir un loup-garou pour fils est suffisamment pénible, mais un loup-garou gay... »

L'estomac de John se tordit désagréablement. Remus pensait vraiment que l'avoir comme fils était une corvée ? Les enfants n'étaient pas censés protéger leurs parents. Ça fonctionnait dans l'autre sens normalement, et John se sentit incroyablement triste que Remus se sente responsable de tout cela.

« Ils t'aiment », souffla Sirius, sa voix ne laissant apparaître aucune trace d'hésitation, et John sentit une vague de gratitude pour l'autre garçon et la foi inébranlable qu'il avait en lui et Catherine. « Ils voudraient que tu sois heureux. »

Il y eut une pause et Sirius demanda, incertain : « Tu _es_ heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Avec moi ?

\- Putain, Sirius, » murmura Remus, avant que John n'entende un bruit sourd et le son étouffé d'un gémissement.

John grimaça légèrement, les images mentales de Remus épinglant Sirius contre le mur envahissaient son esprit. Il n'était, certes, pas opposé à l'idée que son fils aime un autre homme, mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre la démonstration de cette passion.

Catherine remua à ses côtés et John retint son souffle. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait qu'elle découvre les préférences de Remus. Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau installée, il glissa hors du lit et s'avança doucement vers la porte, l'entrebâillant. Sirius et Remus étaient toujours dans le couloir, et, après un rapide coup d'œil, John détourna le regard, essayant d'effacer de son esprit l'image de la main de Sirius Black plongée dans le bas de pyjama de son fils.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et s'éclaircit discrètement la voix. Il rit presque de la rapidité avec laquelle les deux garçons se séparèrent, gardant ses yeux sur leurs visages et non sur leurs vaines tentatives de cacher à quel point ce baiser les avait affectés.

« Papa..., hoqueta Remus, les yeux écarquillés et, à la consternation de John, effrayés. Je... On était juste...

\- Je ne suis vieux au point de ne pas savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire, Remus, murmura-t-il dans un sourire rassurant, la lumière de la lune lui permettant d'apercevoir le rouge sur les joues de Remus. Je pense juste que vous devriez reconsidérer l'idée de le faire devant notre chambre.

\- Je... Je... » bégaya Remus, tandis que Sirius – impétueux, courageux Sirius – prenait les devants, tendant la main et saisissant fermement celle de Remus :

« Je l'aime, M. Lupin, dit-il avec une conviction qui coupa le souffle à John. Ce n'est pas juste occasionnel ou sans importance. »

John croisa le regard de Sirius, inébranlable et sans aucune trace d'excuse, et, avec ce seul regard, une partie de la tension qui l'habitait s'envola. Car, dans ces yeux gris et surs d'eux, John vit le même amour infaillible et la même dévotion qu'il avait vu dans ceux de Remus. Sirius Black aimait véritablement son fils. Il hocha la tête vers Sirius et tourna son regard vers Remus qui, bien que toujours rempli de peur, le rencontra avec détermination.

« Je peux voir ça, concéda John avec un sourire. Je ne vais pas prétendre que ce n'était pas... une surprise, mais vous êtes tout les deux suffisamment âgés, et vous avez le droit d'aimer qui vous aimez. » Il grimaça et secoua la tête. « Juste essayez s'il-vous-plaît de ne pas... manifester votre affection de façon si... _enthousiaste_ juste devant la porte de ma chambre à une heure du matin. »

Sirius renifla doucement, tentant de cacher le petit sourire narquois qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, mais Remus ne fit que le fixer :

« Papa, es-tu... tu es d'accord avec... ça ? Avec _nous_? »

John pouvait voir le doute dans les yeux bleus qui ressemblaient tellement aux siens, pouvait voir les articulations de Remus blanchirent comme il s'accrochait fermement aux doigts de Sirius.

« Tant que tu es heureux, dit-il gentiment, Je suis heureux. »

Remus fit un bruit de gorge étranglé et se jeta sur John qui gloussa tandis qu'il l'enlaçait en retour.

« Avons-nous besoin d'avoir une autre _discussion_? » murmura John à l'oreille de Remus, se sentant lui-même rougir quand Remus se recula.

Remus le fixa avec horreur puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius avant de revenir à John, ses yeux fixés sur un point invisible derrière l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Je... Non, chuchota-t-il, se frottant nerveusement l'arrière de la nuque. Nous... euh... avons en quelque sorte tout deviné par nous-même et... et bien... je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment... hm... ton... domaine d'expertise.

\- Oui, tu.. euh... tu dois avoir raison, » approuva John en toussotant légèrement. Il donna un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius et une claque sur l'épaule de Remus.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, dit-il vivement, soulagé que cette conversation gênante touche à sa fin. Je vous verrai demain matin. »

Sirius se précipita vers la chambre de Remus, marmonnant un rapide « Bonne nuit », mais Remus s'attarda dans le couloir.

« Papa ? Dit-il comme une tentative, et John haussa le sourcil en une question silencieuse. Merci.

\- Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda doucement John après un signe de tête rassurant.

Remus sourit alors d'une façon que John n'avait jamais vu avant. Un sourire heureux, satisfait, qui atteignait ses yeux et les faisaient briller de bonheur.

« Je l'aime, » murmura-t-il avant de suivre Sirius dans la chambre.

John entendit le bruit assourdi quand la porte se ferma et se sourit à lui-même comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'était dénoué.

« Et, tout est bien qui finit bien, murmura-t-il avant de se recoucher dans son lit.

Fin.


End file.
